


What Eros Means to Him

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Dirty Talk, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, but he deserves all the cuddles because he's sad, discussions of Eros, ice castle hasetsu, victor is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor stepped onto the ice, gliding toward Yuuri only to stop directly in front of him, one skate sliding between both of his. "Oh I see," Victor said. His breath was warm on Yuuri's face, hand landing light on his side. "You want me to suck you off, don't you, Yuuri?" He said Yuuri's name low and dangerous like some kind of threat.-Victor has different methods of encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victor has an idea. Yuuri is not impressed.
> 
> -
> 
> Hello all! This takes place while Yuuri is training with Victor after winning the competition in Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Yuuri was sprawled on the ice, kicking himself for flubbing the jump again, when he saw Victor's eyes light up with an idea. His finger rose to tap his mouth as if he'd only just unlocked the secrets of the universe. 

Yuuri tensed. That look was not unfamiliar and it usually meant he was sore the next day. He pushed himself up and skated warily toward Victor.

"I have an idea. If you can land the salchow today, I'll let you give me a blowjob. If you can't, I'll give you one." Victor smiled dazzlingly bright. "Okay?"

"Um." Yuuri touched the back of his head self-consciously. "Should- shouldn't it be, like, the opposite?" 

Victor's eyes darkened and he leaned forward, chin resting lightly in his palm. "Sucking off Victor Nikiforov is not a punishment, Yuuri." 

"But listening to you talk about yourself in the third person is?"

"Get back to practicing," Victor commanded.

"Fine."

Yuuri glided toward the middle of the rink. He ducked his head and started weaving lazy circles, wanting a feel for the ice again, this time under his skates instead of his gloves. He tensed for a jump and then Victor called, "Hurry up and land the jump, Yuuri."

Yuuri glared over at him. 

"I want to feel your mouth around my cock," Victor went on, and Yuuri faltered. "The wet, slick heat pulling at me until I come."

 _Shut up, Victor_ , Yuuri thought and moved into a jump on an entrance he knew was shaky at best.

"Maybe I'll make you swallow it all like the good boy I know you are."

Yuuri fell. The cold of the ice bit into his knees and hands but he was pretty sure he was blushing right down to his toes. 

"What the heck, Victor?" he yelled, and stood shakily.

"I'm just trying to encourage you," Victor purred. "What? Is it not working?" 

"It isn't."

Victor stepped onto the ice, moving toward Yuuri only to stop directly in front of him, one skate sliding between both of his. "Oh I see," Victor said. His breath was warm on Yuuri's face, hand landing light on his side. "You want me to suck you off, don't you, Yuuri?" He said Yuuri's name low and dangerous like some kind of threat.

"Um. I—" But Victor's thumb was rubbing circles into Yuuri's waist and he still wasn't used to the more charged contact between them. It made his head feel fuzzy and he wasn't overly fond of it.

"You want me on my knees for you? I don't get many opportunities to do that but I've been told I'm proficient at it. God, I want to know how you taste. I'd kneel on the ice if you wanted me to," Victor was saying, eyes wickedly bright and full of promise. But he'd moved closer so their chests were together, their noses brushing, and it was a struggle to think clearly. Victor wanted it, Yuuri realized. That look— that was Eros. 

Yuuri filed that away for his skate and reached up a hand between their chests, feeling the soft of Victor's shirt and his body beneath it briefly before he pushed himself away. Victor stopped talking. Yuuri dropped his hand to his side and curled it into a fist. He felt cold without Victor's proximity. Yuuri was struck with the urge for tea and warm blankets. Maybe _katsudon_ . . .

"I have a lot of work to do, Victor," Yuuri said. "I'm going to try the salchow again. Please watch."

_Please stop trying to give me a complex about my jumps. It's not helping._

Victor's eyes flicked to Yuuri's face and then toward the ice. He looked lost and Yuuri felt Victor's name forming on his tongue before Victor glanced up again. "R-right, Yuuri. Please do the salchow again. And land it this time." 

And with that Victor turned sharply, moved with an ease and grace paralleled by no other. Yuuri watched him return to the edge of the ice, this time leaning back against guard rail with his arms crossed over his chest. He arched one perfect eyebrow and somehow in the time his back was to Yuuri, Victor had shaken whatever mood he was in. "Well?" 

Yuuri blinked and then remembered he was supposed to be skating. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, imagined himself landing it. When Yuuri opened them again, he was moving. He went from a passable spread eagle into the salchow, felt the rush of momentary weightlessness, and when he landed, it was with the satisfying sound of blades on ice, no reprimanding cold.  
Yuuri gasped and no sooner did the air leave his lungs before he glanced to Victor for approval. 

Victor's face remained unreadable. Yuuri felt his heart sink before he caught sight of the smile tugging at the side of Victor's mouth. Yuuri grinned. 

"Much better," Victor said. "You stepped out of it a little though." Victor shrugged away from the boards, his posture more open, and with that smile and the hand on his hip, there was no room for defiance of his expectation. "Do it again.”


End file.
